Anki Rádenas
thumb|336px|von http://hbruton.deviantart.com/gallery/„Und wieder treibt's mich in die Ferne, verlassend Freund des Weibes Wärme; fast schmerzlich zwingt nur eine Sucht: Es lockt der Freiheit süßer Duft. Ertrag nicht Knebel oder Zangen, will lieber um mein Leben bangen als öde Leib und Geist verschwendet und an täglich Plag verendet.“ - Die Apokalyptischen Reiter – Seemann „Die Mannschaft ist unruhig, der Landurlaub beansprucht zu viel Zeit. Einige haben ihren Unmut darüber laut gemacht. Habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass es nach wie vor bei mir liegt, wann wir auslaufen.“ '' - Logbucheintrag Ankis Basisinformationen Name: Anki Rádenas Pseudonym: Vincent Rasse: Hylianer Alter: 40 (* 2. Juli 1109 nHZ); im Sequel, welches 1154 nHZ spielt, 45 Jahre alt Klasse: Pirat Herkunft: Hyrule Stadt Familienstand: *ledig, kinderlos *Creos Rádenas, 65, Vater; ’Händler’ in Seerever *Marina Rádenas, 65, Mutter *Vincent Rádenas, Bruder. † 1144 nHZ Biografie Anki wurde in eine alte Adelsfamilie geboren. Vater und Mutter waren wichtige Mitglieder am Hofe Hyrules, somit wuchs der Junge behütet auf. Er erhielt von befreundeten Scholaren und Soldaten Unterricht im Schwertkampf, in der Lesekunst und Arithmetik sowie Geografie und gewann dadurch ein breit gefächertes Wissen. Besonderes Gefallen fand er dabei allerdings lediglich am Kampf. Das Lernen war ihm zu trocken und nur sein Bruder Vincent hielt ihn bei der Stange. Als dieser im Winter 1143 nHZ einem Fieber erlag, brach für Anki eine Welt zusammen, da die beiden ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zueinander gehabt hatten. Anki zog sich zurück, vernachlässigte seine höfischen Pflichten und machte fortan seine Mutter für den Tod Vincents verantwortlich, da diese auf den Arzt der Stadt vertraut hatte, obwohl ebenso die Möglichkeit bestanden hätte, den Priester Renado aus Kakariko um Rat zu bitten. Anki ertränkte die Trauer um den Bruder in Alkohol und wurde wegen Randalierens und anderem unangemessenen Verhaltens des Hofes verwiesen, wonach er sich eine kleine Dachwohnung im Westviertel Hyrule Stadts besorgte. Im Sommer des darauffolgenden Jahres war er noch immer dem Alkohol verfallen. Telma warf ihn aus ihrer Taverne, nachdem sie ihn mit einem Eimer Wasser hatte wecken müssen. Er fand kaum den Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung, streifte durch die Seitengassen der Stadt – und stieß schließlich auf Binta, der gerade seine Tochter Esperanza an die Wand drängte, um sich an ihr zu vergehen. Anki war schlagartig nüchtern, sammelte einen Stein vom Boden auf und erschlug den Mann. Da er dessen Tod jedoch nicht beabsichtigt hatte, ergriff er die Flucht, ohne sich noch nach Esperanzas Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. Diese lieferte dem Kommandanten Leroig eine Beschreibung Ankis; er erkannte ihn als den verstoßenen Adeligen und nahm seine Verfolgung auf, um ihn für den Tod seines alten Freundes zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Anki floh aus der Stadt, entsagte – vorerst – dem Alkohol und landete schließlich in der Wüste, wo er auf Oyara traf. Die weitere Reise führte ihn nach Seerever, wo er sich vom Geld seiner Familie auf einem Schiff die Kapitänswürde erkaufte; das Schiff benannte er zu ''Salamander um, einem Wüstentier und somit Erinnerung an seine Begegnung mit Oyara. Zur Person Aussehen und Auftreten Besonders stolz ist Vincent auf sein langes Haar, strohblond, das ihm mittlerweile bis zur Hüfte fällt. Nur selten bindet er es zusammen, zumindest nicht auf einfachen Reisen. Bei Stürmen und in Kämpfen kommt es durchaus vor, doch das ist seiner Laune überlassen. Vincents Augen sind eisblau. Er hat volle Lippen und eine relativ schmale Nase – Attribute, die ihn weniger wie einen harten Kerl als einen verweichlichten Adeligen erscheinen lassen, was durch seine Kleidung noch unterstrichen wird. Doch der Schein trügt, wie man so sagt. Denn durch seine Größe – 1,94 in unseren Maßen – macht er vieles wieder wett, zumal sein Körper durch das Führen des Ruders und andere Arbeiten oder auch anfallende Kämpfe gut trainiert ist. Vincents hübsches Gesicht täuscht viele über sein schroffes Wesen hinweg – bis er den ersten bissigen Kommentar abgeschossen oder einen Gegner niedergestreckt hat. Es erscheint seltsam, dass ein Mann wie er so viel auf sein Äußeres gibt; doch sieht man sich die Palette der Frauen an, die er schon verführt hat – Huren oder Bürgerliche sei einmal offen gelassen, zumal er sich darum nicht schert –, dann wird klar, dass es um einiges praktischer ist, mit einem gewissen Aussehen und Charisma gesegnet zu sein. Charakter Anki alias Vincent kann beides sein: angenehmer Gesprächspartner alias herrisches Raubein. Ersteres eher in nüchternem Zustand. Da dies bei seinem Branntwein-Konsum aber die Ausnahme bildet, steht man bei den meisten Gelegenheiten einem eher unangenehmen Zeitgenossen gegenüber, dem nichts zu schade für einen Scherz ist. Sarkasmus ist das Leitwort, Vincent macht sich einen Spaß vor allem aus all den Klischees, die den Ausübenden seines Berufszweigs nachgesagt werden. Dabei nimmt er nicht zuletzt auch sich selbst gerne aufs Korn, posaunt leere Phrasen in die Umgebung, um dann mit diebischer Freude die Leute zu betrachten, wie sie angstvoll das Weite suchen. Nichts kann er ernst nehmen, auf alles blickt er selbstgefällig hinab, denn immerhin kann ihm niemand das Wasser reichen. Sein Welt- und Menschenbild könnte negativer nicht sein. Vincent ist ein Misanthrop durch und durch: Die Welt ist schlecht, er weiß das und es ist ihm egal, solange er seinen Branntwein hat. Er nutzt die Schwächen vor allem der Menschen nur zu gerne für seine Zwecke, spielt mit denen, die ihm vertrauen und legt jene herein, die ihm unsympathisch sind – meist völlig wahllos und nur, um ein wenig Dampf abzulassen, der Welt ein wenig Schlechtigkeit zurückzugeben. Um den angenehmen Gesprächspartner aus ihm herauszukitzeln, muss man einige Voraussetzungen erfüllen: Von Vorteil ist es zweifelsohne, wenn man eine Frau ist. Obwohl an Deck alles andere als erwünscht, liebt Vincent die Frauen; gerne und viel. Da eine Alkoholfahne allerdings weniger attraktiv auf das andere Geschlecht wirkt, trinkt Vincent keinen Branntwein, sobald es nur noch eines Tages der Reise zum nächsten Hafen bedarf – eine schmerzliche Einschränkung, doch ist sie es jedes Mal aufs Neue wert. Dass die Erinnerung an Oyara ihn nie loslässt, führt nur zu exzessiverem Verhalten auf diesem Gebiet – Anki neigt also dazu, alles Unangenehme zu ertränken, sei es in Branntwein oder in Sex. Natürlich ist es ebenso möglich, dem geselligen Anki zu begegnen, indem man sich seinen Respekt verdient. Vincent respektiert nur wenige Leute wirklich; dazu gehören zweifelsohne Zoras, die es schaffen, mehr als nur hübsch auszusehen, Frauen, die sich nicht einfach in eine passive Rolle drängen lassen und Paroli bieten und Männer, die ihn in einem fairen Kampf in Verlegenheit bringen. Sind diese Bedingungen erfüllt, ist Vincent bereit, seinen Sarkasmus und Zynismus für diese Leute zu verschließen. Sogar Hilfsbereitschaft entwickelt er dann: Die Ehre gebietet ihm in solchen Fällen, mit seinem eigenen Hals in die Schlinge zu schlüpfen, die sich der andere selbst gebunden hat. Tiefe Gefühle spielen dabei nur selten eine Rolle – Vincent ist nicht völlig kalt, die Dinge gehen ihm nur seltener nahe als manch anderem, bedingt durch sein Weltbild und seine Vergangenheit. Doch eines ist Vincent vor allem anderen: eitel. Man mag es bei einem Mann seines Charakters nicht vermuten, doch gibt er mehr auf seine Wirkung nach außen als gut für ihn ist. Religion In allen drei Göttinnen sieht Vincent Eigenschaften und Attribute, die er verehrt; davon abgesehen setzt er sein Vertrauen für seine Geschicke aber vor allem in sich selbst – lediglich nette Zufälle schreibt er den Großen Drei zu. Und wenn er wieder einmal mehr Glück als Verstand hatte. Da er viel auf dem Meer unterwegs ist, spielt Nayru als Patronin eben jenes eine große Rolle in Vincents Glauben. In ihr sieht er seine Schutzgöttin, zu ihr sieht er auf, wenn ein Sturm zu stark für den ,Salamander’ erscheint. Eine besondere Stellung nimmt auch Din ein – die Tatsache, dass sie vor allem mit der Wüste eng in Verbindung steht, erinnert Vincent nicht selten an Oyara, die für ihn immer das Abbild der Herrin des Feuers darstellte. Tierbegleiter Stets befindet sich der rote Kater Ishmael an Deck. Das kuschelbedürftige Tier hält sich immer in Vincents Nähe auf – auch wenn der ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, die Ishmael fordert. Lautes Maunzen wird oft genug ignoriert und meist lässt sich Vincent erst zu ein paar Streicheleinheiten herab, wenn der Kater es fertig bringt, seinem Herrn mit einem Frontalangriff – freilich mit ausgefahrenen Krallen – einen tiefen Kratzer zuzufügen. Vincent weiß, dass Katzen nicht zu unterschätzende Eigenbrötler sind und nimmt es Ishmael nicht übel, wenn der ihn erneut verletzt – solange es nicht im Gesicht ist. Ein Glück für Ishmael, dass er intelligent genug ist, Angriffe auf eben jenes zu unterlassen – soweit man einem Tier eben Intelligenz zusprechen kann. Aufgelesen hat Vincent den Kater vor fünf Jahren in Seerever, kurz nach Erwerb des Salamanders. Demzufolge ist das Tier schon recht alt, was sich kaum durch besonders gute Pflege erklären lässt. Anscheinend ist es allein Ishmaels Dickkopf zu verdanken, dass der Kater so lange durchhält, zumal das Leben auf einem Schiff nicht eben dem Wunschtraum einer Katze entsprechen dürfte. Dass Vincent den Kater benutzt, um die Sympathie gewisser Damen noch zusätzlich auf sich zu lenken, ist selbstverständlich. Salamander thumb|left|271px|von http://limkis.deviantart.com/gallery/Vincents ganzer Stolz ist sein Schiff: Völlig untypisch trägt es keinen Frauennamen; Vincent taufte den Dreimaster auf den Namen Salamander, ein Tier, welches ihn schon immer faszinierte. Passend dazu kommt die Farbe des Rumpfes daher: Das Holz der Rot-Erle ist von einem hellen Braun-Rot und seine Beschaffenheit derart gestaltet, dass es durch Teer leicht wieder zusammengefügt werden kann – besonders praktisch nach schweren Stürmen. Der Salamander ist ein windschnittiges Schiff, fünf Rahsegel verteilt auf zwei Masten und den Bug sowie ein Schratsegel auf dem Heck lenken es entsprechend. Als Galionsfigur dient ein Abbild Nayrus – sie soll die Geschicke des Schiffes lenken und Acht geben, dass es niemals auf Grund läuft oder Stürme es bezwingen. Größte Schwäche des Schiffes sind dann auch seine zahlreichen Rahsegel – es ist so kaum möglich, am Wind, also schräg zur Windrichtung, zu segeln. Die volle Geschwindigkeit erreicht der Salamander also nur, wenn vor dem Wind gesegelt wird. Familienbande (Red Bond Sequel) Was Anki in den letzten 10 Jahren seit seinem Treffen auf Oyara getrieben hat, ist nicht klar. Naheliegend ist aber, dass er sich auf See einen Namen gemacht hat. Da er nur unter seinem Pseudonym Vincent anzutreffen ist, kann er aber weder von Leroig ausfindig gemacht werden, noch die Aufmerksamkeit anderer erwecken, die ihn unter seinem wahren Namen kennen. Als harte Konkurrenz erachtet er lediglich Ceroth Obbarass – der Blaue Tod hat ihm schon so einige Handelsschiffe vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Was Anki nicht weiß: Auch unter seinen Vorfahren befand sich einer der Ritter Hyrules, Besitzer der Lorbeerblätter. Somit ist Anki nicht nur über Oyara mit den Gefährten verbunden, sondern auch sein Schicksal hängt mit dem ihren zusammen. Schließlich trifft er per Zufall in der Taverne Zur tollen Wildsau auf Naira und die Gefährten. Zunächst unwillig, schließt er sich dennoch an, als er von den Anhängern erfährt. Gemeinsam mit Hylia und Oyara setzt der Salamander Segel nach Holodrum. Als Oyara dort von einem der Dämonen der Jahreszeiten, Kriled, verletzt wird und er sich um ihr Wohlergehen kümmert, wird ihm klar, dass er sie nicht zurückmöchte. Anki ist klar, dass Oyara an Idúrion hängt und schließt ein für allemal mit ihr ab. Somit entwickelt sich schließlich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Nach Hylias Verschwinden – mit Ankis Amulett und Cenneth – geht die Reise weiter Richtung Alt-Hyrule; auf einer Vulkaninsel (wo die restlichen drei Dämonen der Jahreszeiten residieren) treffen die Gefährten schließlich während einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Chaosdämon Nyx wieder aufeinander. Zuvor wird Anki im Kampf gegen die Naga Leeyaga klar, dass er an Naira interessiert ist – die beiden kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Schlange – und nach den Kämpfen nimmt er sie mit auf sein Schiff. Ihre Lazalantin wurde zerstört und so müssen die Frauen auf die Parlorraine und den Salamander geteilt werden. Auf der Reise nach Alt-Hyrule kommen Naira und Anki sich näher und er zeigt ihr schließlich seine weniger raue Seite, erzählt ihr vom Tod seines Bruders und dass er eigentlich ein Adeliger ist. In dem Zusammenhang fällt auch sein richtiger Name und er offenbart Naira, dass sein Vater mittlerweile Huren an den Luchs verkauft – ein Grund mehr, Naira für ihre Bemühungen zu respektieren, wenngleich Anki selbst noch nicht von seinen misanthropischen und zynischen Gewohnheiten ablassen kann.